pokemontowerdefensefandomcom-20200215-history
Joey
Joey is the main companion to the Player, first seen in the second level, Route 1. Joey's sprite is a Youngster that is used in Heart Gold and Soul Silver. Appears In *'Route 1' **Joey is found singing the Pokémon theme song with his Pidgey when he gets hypnotized by Team Rocket's Drowzee. Team Rocket uses Joey to command the wild Pokémon to grab the Rare Candy. When the Player defeats Joey's Pidgey, Joey breaks free of the hypnotism and joins up with the Player to stop Team Rocket. His name was revealed at the end of the level, replacing the title "Young Boy" in the chat line. *'Route 2' **While looking for Team Rocket, Joey finds a weakened Rattata and catches it. The caught Rattata is used with Joey's Pidgey to help the Player stop the hypnotized wild Pokémon from stealing more Rare Candy. *'Viridian Forest' **When entering Viridian Forest, Joey scares off three Pikachu named Sammy, Danny and Manny. He then gets depressed about never being able to catch another Pokémon ("I'M NOT BEING DRAMATIC!"). A Bug Catcher appears and challenges him to a battle, but a Beedrill scares the Bug Catcher away. Joey soon finds some rare candy, but is carried away by the aforementioned Beedrill. *'Pewter Gym' **Team Rocket then captures Joey, as the Beedrill left Joey wrapped in a String Shot unable to move just as he caught it in a Pokéball. Brock orders Team Rocket to bring the rare candy and Joey to Pewter Gym to move along with his plan. The Player gets teleported into the Gym by Mewtwo to save Joey. *'Route 3' **After the Player defeated Brock, the tables turned against Team Rocket. While Brock battles Team Rocket, Joey sends out Beedrill; instead of helping, Beedrill flies off with Joey again, allowing Team Rocket to escape. When Joey is rescued, the Player and him separate to go catch some Pokémon. *'Viridian Forest 2' **Joey finds Pikachu Sammy and gets close to it by being disguised as a Pikachu. Joey jumps on Pikachu and it shocks him. He jumps off and throws a Pokéball at it. This doesn't work so Joey brings out his Rattata and has it battle Pikachu, allowing Joey to catch the Pikachu. When Joey says "Be careful Pikachu, my Rattata is in the top percentage of Rattatas!" He is referencing Youngster Joey form GSC, and HGSS' bragging about his obviously lame Rattata. He could aslo be referencing the "Joey Challenge", which means conquering all Gyms and the Elite Four in any region with 1 Rattata (CANT evolve into Raticate!), a HM slave that can't be used in battle, and possibly a Focus Band. The F.E.A.R strategy is key here, as are Max Potions. *'Mt. Moon 1' **When Joey first uses Pikachu in Mt. Moon 1 , Pikachu shocks everyone including Joey and Brock , it then runs off without them before the Zubat attack. *'Cerulean Gym' **In the Cerulean Gym level, Joey uses Body Slam on an Abra, just missing because Abra teleports away to Mt. Moon. Joey then enters Cerulean Gym to see Maruto being defeated by Misty. Joey then challenges Misty to a gym battle, and his Beedrill is defeated by Misty's Starmie. Joey then thinks that Misty is working with Team Rocket. After defending the Rare Candy, Joey and Maruto follow Misty to another pool. They see Misty supposedly standing on water, until it is revealed that Kyogre is under Misty. *'Cerulean Gym 2' **When Ash Ketchum runs in to speak with Misty, Joey becomes starstruck and even offers to give Ash his Pikachu. He and Maruto then flee from Mewthree. *'Route 24' **You, Joey and Maruto head to Nugget Bridge on Route 24. The two send the Player across first, and on the way he/she encounters trainers that want to battle him/her. *'Route 5' **After the Player beats all the trainers on Nugget Bridge, a giant Kabuto appears, who is actually Bill in disguise. He gives You, Joey and Maruto three SS Anne tickets before they leave. *'Vermillion City' **The team finds Vermillion City empty, leading Joey to challenge Maruto to a battle. However, their battle is interupted by the arrival of Team Rocket goons, Tom and Jerry. The two trainers assist the Player in fending off Team Rocket's Pokémon. *'Vermillion Gym' **In Vermillion Gym , Joey and Maruto disappear after Mewthree attacks the SS Anne. *'Lavender Town' **In Lavender Town, Joey reappears and says that Mewtwo had had Joey in his psychic powers, then threw Joey away. He also reveals that Team Rocket is temporarily abandoning their criminal ways to stop Mewthree. *'Route 8' **After the Player joins Team Rocket, he/she and Joey head to Celadon City via Route 8. *'Celadon Gym' **As the two of you arrive at Celadon City you talk about finding the gym leader and releasing them from Mewthree's control. Celebi appears and speaks with the protagonist, informing you that it has come from the future to save its past self, who is being mind-controlled by Mewthree.The three of you head to the gym and find Erika, who accepts your challenge. Joey's Charmeleon and Pidgeotto will attack enemies, and Celebi will heal your towers' health every so often. *'Rocket Hideout' **Joey panics when he finds the Game Corner locked. After being kicked through the door by Bruno's Hitmonlee, Joey unlocks the hidden basement where the Player finds Sam. *'Pokemon Tower 1' **Joey enters Pokémon Tower with the Player, although he offers no support in battle. *'Pokemon Tower 2' **Like the Player, Joey is distracted from the discovery of Maruto by the giant Snorlax. In this part of the tower, Joey's Pikachu helps by paralyzing the ghosts with Thunder Wave. *'Route 12' **Joey attempts to wake up Maruto with a Wake-Up Slap attack, but is held back by the Player. After exiting the tower, the two of you train at Route 12 *'Saffron City' **Upon arriving in Saffron City, Joey is mistaken for an intruder and is carried away by a Haunter. *'Saffron Dojo' **Occupying the leftmost path, Joey defends a Rare Candy from you with his Rattata and Charmeleon, using Hyper Fang and Fire Spin respectively. *'Route 15' **It is revealed in the cutscene to Route 15 that Joey lost to Maruto at Rock, Paper, Scissors; therefore, Maruto has Kyogre. In this stage, Joey's Rattata attacks the wild Pokémon with Bite. *'Fuchsia Gym' **During the intro to the level, Joey is seen racing Meowth into Fuchsia City. Along with the Player, Meowth, and Erika, he follows Sensei to the gym after being surrounded. *'Safari Zone' **Joey is seen after completing Fuchsia Gym. He volunteers himself to be the Pokémon in the Safari Zone, as no real Pokémon are allowed to be used. In this level Joey is used to throw Rocks and Bait at the Pokémon. *'Route 17' **At the beginning of the level, Joey stops You and Maruto to complain about having to walk in the back. After being ignored and left behind, Joey rushes to catch up with you two on Route 17. After seeing Gary and Zapdos, Joey exclaims "GARY! MY RIVAL!" After that, the shock of seeing Zapdos temporarily renders him speechless. *'Route 19' **Joey says :"He is Legen... wait for it!... Dary!'' about Zapdos. He was willing to sacrifice himself, but Gary says that Zapdos is here for him. When Ash's Pikachu appears, Joey immediately recognizes it. At the south entrance of Fuchsia City, Joey says that he's gonna catch all Pokémon there. *'Cinnabar Island' **Joey is standing on Kyogre with you, Maruto and Pikachu. When Pikachus says something, he says that he agrees with him. Kyogre claims that Pikachu was only sneezing though. When Kyogre stops swimming, Joey screams when he falls on the ground. *'Cinnabar Gym' **When Pikachu and Kyogre are about to leave Cinnabar Island, Pikachu says 'Don't Lose!' Then Joey says that they never lose. When Maruto says that Joey doesn't know what Pikachu is saying, Kyogre tells that Joey was right. Joey then happily says that he knew it all along. When Pikachu and Kyogre leave, Joey says that he's sorry about trying to make him mate up with his Pikachu. When Blaine arrives, Joey gets angry because Blaine calls the player the hero and not him. He's also amazed when Blaine says that he created Mewthree. *'Pallet Town' **After the battle, Joey asks Blaine for a Legendary Bird. When Blaine says that Moltres and Entei came to test the Player's strength, Joey thinks Blaine meant him and says he knew he was the chosen one. When Blaine says that Joey isn't the chosen one, Joey says that he has been reduced to Magikarp status. In Pallet Town, Maruto asks why nobody is ever around. Then Joey says: "I don't blame them, it's hard to stand around such a person like me." *'Viridian City' **When You, Joey and Maruto arrive in Viridian City, Joey says that it has been so long since you were there. *'Viridian Ending' **Joey plays a minor supporting role in the conversation between You and Gary. *'Champion''' **After Ash has been defeated, Joey arrives carrying Ash's Pikachu to help free him from Mewthree. During the Pokérap, Joey also takes credit for the miscellaneous lines sung. Team Move Set *Body Slam *Wake-Up Slap *Bait (Safari Zone) *Rock (Safari Zone) Trivia *Even though Joey has a Charmeleon, he was never seen with a Charmander or catching a Charmeleon. **It could have been his starter Pokémon. However, in Route 1 he said that Pidgey was his first Pokémon. **It could be that he already had Charmeleon, but didn't use it until Vermillion City. **It could also be that when you went to train in Route 5, he captured Charmeleon. *Joey has a fear of Ghost Pokémon. *Joey treats himself like is a Pokémon and commands himself to use moves like Body Slam and Wake-Up Slap **Joey is the first person in PTD to be used as a Pokémon as of the v5.6 update, his two attacks being Bait and Rock. Joey is level 35. He can't gain Exp. Points or level up. He also can't be stored in the box. *Joey seems to understand Ash's Pikachu. *In Champion, Joey states that, like Ash, he never knew his father. *Joey is a main character. *When Joey tries to catch Pikachu Sammy, he says he wants it so he can be like his hero, a reference to Ash. Category:Characters Category:Characters: Team Rocket Category:Pokemon Category:Top Percentage of Rattata